


La Dificultad

by ShadowCeless



Series: Tales of Medicine [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCeless/pseuds/ShadowCeless
Summary: Despues de Casi 2 años subire otra parte para esta serie...
Series: Tales of Medicine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	La Dificultad

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben que no quiero que lo tomen en serio...  
> No sirvo para escribir cosas "Serias y Profundas"

* * *

_Los nervios son lo que nos manejan a veces..._

Despues de mucho tiempo el Blu Medic fue promovido a hacer el liderazgo junto al Heavy, esta medio nervioso el Medic siente que no hará un buen trabajo. 

Un día el medic hace la Primera tarea que se le es asignada, despues de un tiempo se empieza a sentir culpable, Tan culpable que queria llorar, y decide pedir disculpas, al fin y al cabo solo hacias tu trabajo. Todo bien ahi, y en otras situaciones tambien, hasta que llega una situacion que pone a todos tensos.

El Medic no sabe que hacer, todos los días que pasaron peleandose por ese tema, se empieza a alterar y un día grita sacando lo que tiene dentro, despues de un rato quiere pedir perdon y lo hace, pero no sabe si lo perdonarán

Un dia Le quizo explicar a uno de los involucrados del tema que es lo que pasa y sacrifica su sanidad mental y su cordura, pero resulta que a esta persona solo le importo lo que el afecta a él y tiene que aguantar, lo que le hace pensar al Blu medic en que realmente a este miembro del team le chupa un huevo que casi se pelea con el Heavy por las acciones que cometio, le chupa un huevo que es propenso a desmayarse por los nervios, no considera que se altera facilmente...

No toco más el tema con ese mercenario, esa persona cree que esta con los otros, cuando en realidad no quiere ponerse en ningun bando, como aquella persona que no sabe si lo seguira perdonando...

Él va a la habitacion con la que se libera... Entra, deja su equipo de medic a un lado y se tira en la cama... 

_"-¿Por qué mierda me está pasando esto? ¿ Acaso cambie yo o ellos lo hicieron? Simplemente quiero que la corten y varios no captan, me van a terminar obligando a mandar todo a la mierda"_

Más preguntas se formulaban, más cosas empezaba a pensar, hasta el momento que empieza a desgarrar el colchon con la sierra, se sentia tan bien, empezaba a relajarse tanto, que corto su mano Izquierda por un descuido, él simplemente se quedo un poco mirando la sangre, le dolio, pero sentia muy familiar ese dolor, con lo que puede, agarra la medigun se apunta en la Mano cortada y la enciende de manera que se cure lentamente. 

_"-Quisiera no ponerme tan nervioso, pero no lo puedo evitar, quisiera ser una mejor persona, como odio enojarme... Ojala no me hubiera enfrentado esa situacion... siento que me quitan un pedazo de mi poco a poco ¿para que mierda pienso en esto antes de nochebuena"_

Se queda en silencio, la mano habia terminado de ser curada, pero seguia sintiendo ese dolor, agarra todo el equipo y sale de la habitacion, siente ese calor y se va para la cama...

"- Mañana será un día para no preocuparme, será un nuevo día, y me sentire un poco mejor quizas"


End file.
